yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 069
"Legendary Fisherman, Part 2", known as "Legendary Fisherman" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on August 21, 2001, and in the United States on March 29, 2003. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Mako Tsunami, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Joey has 3200 Life Points remaining and controls "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Mako has 3300 Life Points remaining and controls "Umi". Turn 9: Joey Joey draws "Polymerization". He then Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Attack Position. Next he activates "Polymerization", fusing "Baby Dragon" and "Alligator's Sword" in order to Fusion Summon "Alligator's Sword Dragon" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the rules of Battle City, Fusion Monsters are forbidden from attacking the turn they are Fusion Summoned. Turn 10: Mako Mako draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws. Since the only monster Mako controls is a set monster, "Alligator's Sword Dragon" attacks directly via its own effect (Mako Tsunami 3300 → 1600). Turn 12: Mako Mako draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws. He then sets a card. "Alligator's Sword Dragon" attacks directly, but Mako activates his face-down "Tornado Wall". Now while "Umi" is face-up, Mako will take no Battle Damage from any of Joey's attacking monsters. The attack continues, but Mako takes no damage. Turn 14: Mako Mako Tributes his Set monster in order to Tribute Summon "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) in Attack Position. "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks "Alligator's Sword Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Energy Drain" to draw a card and reduce the ATK of "The Legendary Fisherman" to 0. However, "The Legendary Fisherman" is unaffected by the effects of Magic Cards while "Umi" is on the field, so "Energy Drain" doesn't work on it. "The Legendary Fisherman" then destroys "Alligator's Sword Dragon". (Joey 3200 → 3050). Turn 15: Joey Joey Wheeler draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 16: Mako Mako draws. "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800). Turn 17: Joey Joey Wheeler draws. He then Sets a card and Sets a monster. Turn 18: Mako Mako activates "Fortress Whale's Oath" to Tribute "Jellyfish" and "Great White" from his hand and Ritual Summon "Fortress Whale" (2350 → 2550/2150 → 2350) in Attack Position. "The Legendary Fisherman" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300). "Fortress Whale" attacks directly (Joey 3050 → 500). Turn 19: Joey Joey draws "Lightning Blade". His hand contains "Scapegoat", "Kunai with Chain", "Panther Warrior", and "Lightning Blade". Joey Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 20: Mako Mako draws. "Fortress Whale" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to redirect the attack to "The Legendary Fisherman". "Fortress Whale" destroys "The Legendary Fisherman" (Mako 1600 → 900). Turn 21: Joey Joey passes. Turn 22: Mako Mako draws. "Fortress Whale" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Kunai with Chain" to equip the latter to "Panther Warrior" and increase the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by 500 ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 2500/1600). Joey then activates his face-down "Lightning Blade" to equip the latter to "Panther Warrior" and increase the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by 800 ("Panther Warrior": 2500 → 3300/1600). "Panther Warrior" destroys "Fortress Whale" (Mako 900 → 150). Mako then activates "Return of the Doomed" to discard one card and Special Summon "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 23: Joey Joey draws "Giant Trunade" and subsequently activates it to return all Magic/Trap Cards from the field to their respective owners' hands ("Panther Warrior": 3300 → 2000/1600). Joey then activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all four) in Defense Position. Joey then Tributes one "Sheep Token" to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "The Legendary Fisherman" (Mako 150 → 0). Epilogue Joey obtains "The Legendary Fisherman" and "Fortress Whale" from Mako as well as two Locator Cards as per the Battle City Rules. Changes to the dub *The sign reading Domino City Aquarium is replaced by a sign with some fish on it. *Cut from Mako's flashback, his father harpooning a marlin. *"Energy Drain" has been redesigned in the dub. *"The Legendary Fisherman" harpooning Joey's monsters is obscured in the dub. *In the dub version, when the storm hit Mako's boat, Mako's father and the life boat were gone. In the Japanese version it was just Mako's father. *A tiny bit of the memorial is cut from the US version. *In the Japanese version, Joey thinks of a red ocean, then Yami Yugi appears. The scene is replaced in the dub with previous images of the Duel showing "Tornado Wall" raising waterspouts. *Cut from the dub are scenes of the Rare Hunters watching the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes